Chapter 425
Ｘ７９２ |trsname=Sabertooth X792 |engname=Saber Tooth X792 |volume=#50 |arc=Avatar arc |jreldate=March 25, 2015 |relepisode=Episode 280 }} Sabertooth X792 is the 425th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While Wendy and Carla stay in Amefurashi Village to take care of the sick Juvia; Natsu, Lucy and Happy head to Sabertooth, meeting up with their old friends. After learning that Rogue, Frosch and Minerva have just left for a job, Natsu rushes after them, taking on the job himself, much to Rogue's dismay. Recalling Future Rogue's warning that it'd be Gray who kills Frosch, Natsu insists that Rogue and Frosch stay in the town and heads out to complete the job: to destroy Avatar. Summary In Amefurashi Village, Wendy tries to heal a sick Juvia, but to no avail. When Carla remarks that Natsu and the others should be approaching Sabertooth, Wendy decides to do her best for Juvia and leave Gray to Natsu. Meanwhile, Natsu, Happy and Lucy head towards Sabertooth. When they sight their destination, Natsu tells Lucy that, although he trusts Gray, he will drop that trust until they meet, but refuses to offer a clarification and just asks that Lucy not question his actions. They soon reach Sabertooth and are greeted by Yukino and an obese Sting. Natsu immediately asks them about Rogue's and Frosch's whereabouts and is told that they have headed out on a mission with Minerva, but must still be in the city as they left only a while back. The Dragon Slayer immediately rushes after them, causing Sting, now back to his former slender self, to question Natsu's hurry. Yukino tells Lucy that she had Libra use her Magic on him as his fat figure was too much for her. Natsu soon catches up to Rogue and drags him away from his two companions for a private dialogue. Lucy also arrives there soon after and chats with Minerva, who explains about Sabertooth's recent food festival being the cause for Sting's obesity, although Minerva won in the end. She also apologizes for her behavior in the previous Grand Magic Games and is immediately forgiven. Elsewhere in a maze, Natsu snatches the job request from Rogue's hands and sees that it is a request to destroy Avatar. He declares that he will complete the job, but give the reward to Sabertooth, also making Rogue promise that he and Frosch will stay within the city limits. He then drags Happy and Lucy with him, also telling Minerva to watch over Rogue and Frosch. As Natsu continues towards his objective, he recalls the time when Future Rogue told him that Gray would be the one to kill Frosch. But he resolves to bring the Devil Slayer back, stating that he is an essential part of Fairy Tail. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Ēra}} * ** ***Summoned the Heavenly Scales, Libra * Spells used *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell Abilities used *Rain Conjuring *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key *Scales Navigation